


有一天你的儿子收到了霍格沃兹录取通知书

by SiennaJTCK



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiennaJTCK/pseuds/SiennaJTCK
Summary: 哦，对的。Bruce在他的电脑档案里补充道，这本畅销书是Harry Potter，那个魔法世界真的存在，而那个触手可及的人，也就是他可敬的老管家（记录到这里时Bruce忍不住咬牙切齿），是一位曾毕业于霍格沃兹的高级巫师。
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	有一天你的儿子收到了霍格沃兹录取通知书

1、  
哥谭首富Bruce Wayne AKA Batman兼任Justice League顾问，不敢说自己有多么见多识广，但绝对在许多新奇古怪的事情上阅历非凡。一般刷新Bruce对这个世界的认知，要么来自外太空、或是倒霉地被甩到了某个平行世界的时候。

万万没想到在他触手可及的地方就有位能够轻易通往某个未知世界的人，更令为控制欲代言的黑暗骑士所崩溃的是：这个该死的未知世界居然曾经被一个不知天高地厚的作家拿来做‘梗’闻名世界，而他当时只是当作异想天开的畅销书不屑一顾。

哦，对的。Bruce在他的电脑档案里补充道，这本畅销书是Harry Potter，那个魔法世界真的存在，而那个触手可及的人，也就是他可敬的老管家（记录到这里时Bruce忍不住咬牙切齿），是一位曾毕业于霍格沃兹的高级巫师。

生活总是充满惊喜不是吗。

“在麻瓜世界我们不被允许使用魔法。”Alfred在他身旁优雅地抿了一口伯爵红茶，“但总会有人不小心露出马脚。”

呵，最伟大的侦探。Bruce仿佛听到Alfred在对他这么说。

以防Bruce没听明白似的，Alfred再次强调，“事实上我以前暗示过您。”是的，这‘完美的’英国口音。

某段时间Bruce确实发现在办公桌上莫名出现每一期Harry Potter的连载，他以为是秘书或是哪个员工订阅错了楼层之类，便没有在意，更何况他当时得忙着操办组织联盟的事宜，作为唯一普通人类的Batman必须为自己制定更多的Plan B，他得挖掘‘新同事们’的背景。

然后他错过了挖掘自己管家背景的绝佳机会。

如果不是起床后收到的那封信，也许Bruce永远都不知道他在雇用一位巫师，也许更想不到他还捡了一个小巫师——

故事还有另一位主角，Jason Todd。

Jason Todd不是Potter，他没有一道酷炫的闪电疤痕，也没有一个被宠坏了的胖表兄，他也不会跟蛇说话。也许比起小Harry来说，Jason稍微让人欣慰的是起码从小住在一间房间里。而非要说起他们的共同点，除了都有一个不怎么愉快的童年以及莫名出现的怪事，就是有着一开始连他们自己都不知道的巫师血统了。

猫头鹰的信本该亲自送到Jason手上。但霍格沃兹一向体贴地关照生长在麻瓜家庭的小巫师们：先从家长下手——以防他们反应过度——循序渐进是个不错的方法。

Bruce作为麻瓜家长，正在努力被循序渐进地关照着。

“……”阅读完从管家手中递来的羊皮纸，蝙蝠侠一言不发，相信他，他只是不知怎么组织语言。

这个世界上确实存在魔法系，即使蝙蝠侠对此一窍不通，他也通过这个身份结识不少魔法师。既然存在魔法，有一所机构系统地教育有天赋的后生以传授知识也理顺应当——这是显而易见的常识，甚至不需要推理，可作为世界第一侦探的蝙蝠侠偏偏就全然错过了。他不禁为自己的迟钝感到羞耻更怀疑自己是否被施了障眼法（虽然由他的管家发言来看，后者的假设几乎可以推翻）。不过有一点可以确信，他不会轻易将自己的孩子送到一个距离自己几万公里的异世界里读寄宿学校，绝对不会。

Bruce决定先联系英国的那个混蛋驱魔师确认这不是一个JL联合起来搞的恶作剧。

“什么？老蝙蝠，你怎么知道的？”电话那头的康斯坦丁听起来整一没睡醒的模样，低沉的烟嗓带着些许惊讶，“我猜是你那位神秘莫测的老管家！上次我就尝到他做的南瓜汁——完完全全是霍得莫村的经典配方！老天，我想念以前偷偷从霍格沃兹溜去南瓜骑士那儿的日子了——”

蝙蝠侠挂掉了电话，准确说，是用摔的。

Alfred优雅从容地捡起电话，并向Bruce投向一个[我早就说过了]的眼神。

“以后……不准给他做南瓜汁。”

“噢。”平淡的语气Bruce读出了数十种心路历程。

“嘿！我回来啦！”专属少年的活泼音色从门厅传来，嘹亮清爽，自韦恩庄园内久久回荡，敲响了庄园主人那颗负荷过重的沉重脑袋。Bruce捏着鼻梁叹息，偏偏这个时候小巫师(不，他绝不认同)就从学校回来了。

“Alfred——Alf？”Jason寻找管家的身影，欢快的脚步由远到近由近致远。“小翅膀，你……”另一把更为成熟的声音传来并不真切，Bruce认出那是Dick：这周布鲁德海文大学提前调课给毕业生们足够的时间完成毕业论文，受老管家的邀请，Dick姑且放下与大蝙蝠的矛盾回到庄园（顺便担任Jason的专职司机，尽管两人都不情不愿）。

两个麻烦鬼。Bruce Wayne AKA Batman自暴自弃地埋在手心里。

“Alfred——”现在两只小鸟都在庄园扯开嗓子喊了。

“看来少爷们已经肚子饿了。”Alfred挑眉望向这个蹲在蝙蝠洞不肯出去的家长。

Bruce知道Alfred在暗示他快点将这封信递给Jason或者只是单纯好奇他到底会如何处理这件惊吓。老天，他毫无防备地被迫接受这些信息，蝙蝠脑袋都难免过载。他听到暗门被打开，躯体轻快地顺钢管滑下的声音，Bruce下意识将信封丢进文件粉碎机里，并向Alfred投向一个远比与超人交好还要坚定的眼神。

老人似乎翻了个白眼，但Bruce不想知道。

“嘿！Alfred！我们到处找你。”找到他们Jason眼前一亮，冲上头吼了句，“在蝙蝠洞里你个Dickhead！！我赢了！”

“注意语言。少爷。”

“好吧，抱歉。”可他看起来毫无歉意，鲜活的蓝绿色眼睛瞟到了Bruce身上，“我没想到你也在，B。”

“方才打赌的时候你压的是书房，所以这不算数。”年长的那个也跟着华丽地翻了下来，看到他们的家长正一脸凝重地坐在那儿后，Dick不自在起来，“噢，Bruce。”

“今天没事所以提前回来了。”Bruce表现出平常稳重沉着的模样向他们点点头，面不改色地关闭桌面的档案记录。

“这很好——”今天的Jason看起来兴奋异常，小孩站得挺拔，哥谭小学的制服被穿戴的整整齐齐，身上闪耀着的气场宛如一位授勋的军人，“咳咳。”他清了清嗓子，推了下Dick。 

“Jason的科学作业拿了市一等奖。”Dick表现出一副被迫无奈的模样，但Bruce看到了他脸上骄傲温柔的神情。

Jason从来都很优秀，Bruce发自内心地为此感到骄傲，在此之前他收到的信封更是证实了这是一个天赋异凛的孩子。他脑子莫名出现Jason穿着巫师袍在捣鼓机器的模样：这是多么的不协调！魔法与科学，完全相悖的两个领域！寄来那封信的人一定出什么问题，于是Bruce坚信自己碎了那封信是完全明智的。

见Bruce沉默着，Jason有些尴尬地擦着鼻子，或许这对于Robin而言只是常态，区区科学作业没什么好骄傲的。“这其实没什么大不了……”

“当然不了，Jason少爷，这完全值得我们举办一次丰富的晚宴来庆祝。”Alfred在Bruce想笨拙地说些什么前打断了，“老爷只是不胜言表，来吧，让我们准备一下您的愿望菜单。”

Alfred的食物总能打动所有Wayne，Jason脸上的失落转瞬消逝，继而又羞涩地抬头看了眼Bruce。“B也会留下了的对吗?”

瞧，谁会舍得把这么可爱的孩子丢到隔半个地球的欧罗巴岛国的魔法学校里？

“当然，我们要好好庆祝一番。”Bruce给予肯定与安慰地捏了下Jason的肩膀。小孩便心满意足地跟着老人去厨房了。

全程无言的Dick面无表情地看着Bruce。甩了句：“别让他失望，Bruce”

人们相继离开，Bruce软倒在椅子里，他像极了为儿女忧愁烦恼的老父亲。

两个麻烦鬼。他再一次想。

而再给这郁闷的一天一个后续，那就是Bruce在Jason的庆祝宴上再一次尝到了Alfred特调的南瓜汁，浓郁鲜美，口感丝滑。他在孩子们的赞美声中郁闷地染白了几根头发。

是的，这该死的魔法。

清晨的韦恩庄园在雾水里显得神秘莫测，花园的鸟叫声此起彼伏，为这座端庄的中世纪建筑带来了勃勃生气。这本是庄园主人们享受即将清醒前最美妙的梦境的时候，而Bruce Wayne，各种意义上的夜行动物，却端坐在门厅五十米外的高订椅子上盯着面前这扇华丽的大门。

客厅的大本钟传来精准的报时钟声：早晨七点。

距离Alfred开始准备早餐还有十五分钟，而一个小时后Jason的闹钟将会响起，八点四十五分整Alfred便会载Jason上学。至于Dick，无所事事的大学生在经历昨晚与Ivy的恶战后作息时间混乱得可以忽略不计。

早晨从来不是Bruce的工作时段，没有人愿意在凌晨‘工作’到四点还一早起来与自己家的门口干瞪眼，但这是七点——邮差派送信件的时间。

‘喀嚓’一封信从门缝滑了进来。

哈，他说什么来着。

Bruce拖着沉重的步伐启开大门，不出所料，封着带H封腊的信封们零零落落地铺在地上，上头的花体字如出一辙：Jason Peter Todd Wayne先生收。

噢，魔法。

将地上的信封全数拾起，数只看上去十分机灵的猫头鹰正在不远处诡异地盯着他。Bruce重重地盖上了门。

“您知道这不能根本解决问题的是吗？”Alfred端着面包出现在他身后。

“他还没准备好。”疲惫的主人拿起面包啃了一口，老天，他需要睡眠。

“但这也是他的选择。”Alfred不赞同的目光。

“给我些时间，Alf。”Bruce没有直视他，只是叹了口气：“一些时间。”

迫使Bruce必须蹲点收信是有理由的：前一天Batman与Robin经历了一次难熬的追捕行动，哪怕有Nightwing助阵，他们还是花了整整一个晚上。当他们凯旋归来正打算迎着哥谭的日出，品尝一杯温暖的蜂蜜柠檬时，眼尖的Bruce留意到了窗外的动静——几只叼着信的猫头鹰正往庭院靠近。压下内心的惊悚，发挥Batman最以为豪的自制力，克制着表情，Bruce放下小甜饼催促孩子们去睡觉，还贴心地为Jason请个半天事假好好休息才糊弄过这两只已经困得眼皮打架的小鸟。

得知Jason拥有魔法血统已经过了四天，猫头鹰的信每日如约而至，数量居然还与日递增。这可不是什么好事，寄信人摆明了要让当事人知道这件事为止。而Bruce正要努力制止这件事发生。

“鸟儿终会离巢。Bruce老爷。”

Jason之于Bruce有一股吸引力，他就像是Bruce在犯罪巷里发掘出来的宝藏，一颗埋藏在浑浊污秽里无惧闪耀的宝石。他用撬棍挥向Batman的部位精准但又留有余力，眼神凶狠却不邪恶。Jason拥有躲过触发蝙蝠车高压电的技巧，拥有面对城市恐惧象征的勇气。犯罪巷的环境孕育出这样一颗温暖善良的心灵，又潜移默化地让Jason学会了犯罪巷的处事方法。当Bruce第一眼看到这个正在撬他轮胎的小孩时，心底就产生一股想要引导他培育他的欲望，想要铸造这颗灵石，想要保护这个出淤泥而不染的灵魂。

Dick与Jason是这么的不同，他们又是这么的可贵。领养Dick的时候他还没成熟到成为一个人的父亲，而Jason的出现莫名就让Bruce自觉负担着一份近似于父亲般的责任。无关Batman与Robin，或者Bruce只是单纯作为一个监护人在担心他的孩子罢了。他害怕Jason选择成为巫师而离开庄园，就像Dick离开他。

鸟儿终会离巢。

不久前黄绿色的声影还在他前方快乐地在楼宇间穿梭，脑里全是Robin压低嗓子念着电影里老套的英雄主义台词的样子，“下午的会议请帮我推掉Alf，我去睡了。”Bruce，没有回答管家的问题。

老人没有再说什么，点了点头：“晚安，老爷。”

“是的，Zat，我只是来请问这是否属实。”Bruce按揉眉心，电话那头传来充满朝气的女声正在滔滔不绝地论证让小孩就读Ilvermorny（注：位于美国的魔法学校）才是一个负责任的监护人该有的所为。

“只是我后来辍学跟了Doctor Fate，怀念上学的日子。” 

按照Zatanna的说法，美国巫师都会在Ilvermorny进修魔法，为什么偏偏Jason收到的是Hogwarts的入学邀请。Bruce早就调查过Jason的家谱，奇怪的是，没有一个人是拥有英国血统的，这可以作为一个调查的方向深入挖掘一下。

“什么年代了，还有用猫头鹰送信的是谁？”女魔法师的语气充满鄙夷（这里Bruce可以为他的档案添上英美魔法学院关系微妙这一笔了），“Bruce，我的老友。如果Jason真的拥有天赋，让他进修是对他最好的选择，天赋就是一种本能，迟早会影响他的日常生活。”

但Clark就能将天赋与日常平衡的很好。Bruce暗自想。只是Jason需要他的引导。“好吧，Zat，谢谢你。”他听出朋友语气里的担忧，也知道点到为止了，“替我保密，我还不希望太多人知道这件事。”

“保证，Bruce，好运。”

“谢谢。”

今早的信让他手足无措，它们成群结队，如无数把弓箭、飞镖，咻咻地从门缝中穿过，迫不及待地滑到他的脚边。目测有五十多封，Bruce沉不住气了，不用想都知道他的庄园如今成为一个大型猫头鹰停驻站。这些该死的禽类自从第一封信送到这儿便不再离开，男人开始怀疑它们是否打算在这里筑巢。

“早安！老头。”猝不及防地被小孩的声音吓了一跳，Bruce甚至来不及收拾地上的信封。好在Jason的注意全数被窗外的猫头鹰吸引了，“这有点……瘆人。”Bruce趁小孩趴在窗台观望的间隙迅速拿抱枕盖住了信封——以被Alfred看到后绝对会十分“不认同”他的方式。

“我们是被猫头鹰法庭盯住了吗?”Jason回头看他，脸色担忧。

虽然他的父亲已经担忧到胃疼了。

“我在调查，Jay，会没事的。”眼看小孩忧心忡忡地想要再次提问，Bruce自以为不着痕迹地转移话题，“去吃早餐吧，今天我带你上学。”

“噢！”Jason喜出望外，“你会开那部兰博基尼的对吗？就很酷的那辆。”

“任你挑。”Bruce露出鼓励的笑，如果他刚才没听错的话，悬挂在庄园内的铃铛随着Jason的情绪发出连串脆响。

再一次千钧一发之际，小孩又被忽悠走了。Bruce如释重负又焦虑地要昏过去。

纸包不住火。他告诫自己。

然后一把将抱枕下的信都堆进火炉里。

Constantine曾经提到过，如果你轻视魔法，魔法也会轻视你。要对一切不可知的事务保持敬畏之心。Batman从来不会轻视任何，谨慎是他行动的信条。

谨慎的Batman熬过了噩梦般的五天后，神圣美满的周末闪亮登场。

“我可敬的Alfred，这是我这一周以来最快乐的一天。”周五晚上，Bruce召齐他的孩子们在放映室举办一场合家欢乐的电影之夜。他乐呵地对正忙着摆放零食与饮料的管家这么说道。Jason跟Dick则在一旁挤着为今晚的放映片单激烈争论。

“为什么这么说？老爷。”

他看出了管家的明知故问，但Bruce眼下丝毫不介意接受对方的英式嘲讽，“明儿是周末，Alf——”甚至社交场合专属的Play Boy Bruce Wayne都跑出来了，“而周末，不、派、信。”

Alfred，一个和蔼慈祥的老人，没有说出他的雇主目前像极了某本畅销书里的那个不近人情且控制欲强的角色在遭遇灾难以前那副得意洋洋的嘴脸，贴心的为对方的可乐苏打多添几块冰。

“孩子们，你们挑好了吗？”得意忘形的模样丝毫没有收敛。

今晚的B心情好得甚至有点诡异，两个小孩扭曲了表情。但年长的那个还是抢先公布了片单，“Harry Potter会是我们第一届电影之夜的首部播放名单。”

“嘿！”Jason推开身后的Dick，“你这个自私傲慢说话不算话的臭小鬼！Bruce你该听我的！”

“你叫谁小鬼？小鬼。”Dick摁住了怀里反抗挣扎的孩子。

“表现出兄长该有的大度，Dick。”Bruce毫不犹豫偏袒后者——考虑到他一点都不想看魔法相关的任何影视作品。

Jason尖叫着扑到他怀里，这冲击力堪比Bane的拳头。“Harry Potter and the Philosopher‘s stone！我要看Philosopher‘s stone！”

Bruce的脸瞬间垮下了。

耶稣基督，怎么又是Harry Potter。男孩儿们不是应该偏爱些科幻英雄主义电影吗？Star War或者Star Trek就挺好，播个My Little Pony他也忍了。为什么是Harry Potter！

“那你们刚刚在争吵什么？”

“Dick Head想看the Goblet of Fire，但老天啊，我甚至第一部都没看过。”

“可这并不影响…….”Dick在身后补充。

“我介意！”Jason不满地抱起手臂，“所以你是个自私的混蛋。”

“所以我这个自私的混蛋待会剧透你一路。”Dick愤愤不平地控制平板，一边念叨‘怎么还有人没看过这个系列‘ 跟 ’我想再看一次舞会‘一边调出Harry Potter and the Philosopher‘s stone。 

“啊！我拒绝跟你坐在一起！”Jason气急败坏地捶着沙发，直到Alfred给他们所有人塞了一副3D眼镜。

“好好观赏影片吧，老爷，我肯定这是一部十分优秀的作品。”

Bruce被Jason跟Dick一左一右地包夹着，很难说他是否真的在欣赏这部电影，因为Bruce无时无刻不在留意Jason对电影的反应：

亢奋、兴趣盎然，甚至看到霍格沃兹时还眼前一亮。

在接下来的时间里，Bruce的膝盖都下意识地紧贴Jason的，他们自然、亲密的如同一对真正的父子。

连续看了这系列的前两部后，‘家族事业’还是按部就班地进行。

“那也太滑稽了吧，我的意思是，那个胖姨父！” Robin欢快地飘荡在哥谭的夜空中，“梅林在上（所以只是四个小时这小孩就懂得灵活运用了），那可是漫天的信封。”

“他活该。”来自Nightwing的回答让Bruce莫名心头一紧。

“你有没有觉得Dumbledore长得有点像Gan……”

Nightwing止住了他们前进的动作，“有情况。”

犯罪巷。当然了。

他们三个伏在暗处，注视下方的犯罪现场，严阵以待：

两个瘦骨嶙峋的男人拖着一个明显已经失去意识的女士到角落里，正窃窃私语。侦探与他的助手们眼下浮现两个可能性：人口贩卖或是进行猥亵。若是前者，潜伏观察是有必要的；若是后者，他们也有足够的信心在罪犯下手前制止。

直到其中一人拿出注射器时，事情变得难以控制。

“毒贩。”Jason嘶声。

Bruce本该在此时下令行动，但是来自周围的异常使他不得不迟疑片刻：那是一股短暂的、不自然的风，它甚至刮疼了他暴露在空气中的皮肤。紧接着毒贩们上方的消防梯猛地滑下，狠狠跌落在那个正在准备海落茵的人的脚边。

倘若偏离几厘米，那人铁定当场死亡。

“行动。”Batman下令。

当晚Bruce与Jason爆发了一场剧烈的争吵。一如既往，关于Robin控制力度与情绪的问题。

“他们是毒贩，B。”摘下面具，Jason露出那双炯炯有神的眼睛，尖锐地直视他的导师，“他们要强制注射，好让受害者对这该死的玩意上瘾！”

“但这不是你下死手的理由，Robin。”

“她会因为海落茵贫困潦倒，变得神志不清，到最后她会死掉，留下她那无依无靠的孩子！”Jason怒吼，“再或者其实他们已经有很多的前科，已经摧毁了好几个家庭！”充满不解、失望且愤怒的眼神狠狠刺痛了Bruce，“我同情你的境遇，Jay。但我给予你力量，不是拿去惩戒，而是去保护。”

“我这么做了！”Jason眼角开始泛红，这让Bruce动摇了。

“我不需要任何人的同情。”Jason跑开洞穴。Bruce拦住打算跟过去的Dick，“让他一个人待着。”

每一次与Jason争吵后，Bruce都会冒出一种无力感与挫败感。他太理解男孩的愤怒了，遥远的在犯罪巷的那个夜晚，在他失去至亲的那个夜晚。所有的负面情绪都蒙住了他的双眼，复仇的欲望在脑海中燃烧，多亏Alfred以及当初一切关心他的人才让他逐渐转变了想要争取的目标。Bruce希望也能够引导Jason的怒火，成为他需要的那个人。

他们都需要彼此。

但与此同时，Bruce不得不让孩子们先回去休息。继而坐回电脑前，调出有关魔法的档案，收集资料：Zatanna是对的，若非没有一个引导，天赋很有可能成为累赘。虽说Clark能已经对他的力量控制自如，但归根到底两人的成长环境不同，更何况superman拥有他的堡垒。按照今晚的情况来看，Jason的情绪若能够使他的魔力失控，那么盛怒的Robin将会成为很大的威胁。

深夜的蝙蝠洞生机勃勃，显然随着这几天的荒唐事发生，这里夜行动物的数量又增多了不少。思维跳跃到庄园外栖息的几十只猫头鹰（Dick数了大概有五十只，环保主义，哈），令Bruce突然意识到他们或许即将迎来一场风暴，关于那些录取通知书的。

Batman的脸色白了一层。某个瞬间他真的冒出把全家人搬到他的私人小岛避难的念头，但这太丢人了，Bruce扶额，谁知道Hogwarts的猎场看守会不会半夜破门而入，然后拐带他的小孩。

总而言之，言而总之，他需要一场久违的、充足的睡眠。怀着‘明天找Clark商量下’的想法，Bruce终于完成巡逻记录，拖着已经清洗干净的身子回到卧室时，却意外发现他的床上有个拱起的被团。

“Jason?”Bruce上床的动静唤醒了本已睡着的小孩。

Jason支起胳膊撑住身体，稚嫩的脸蛋布满了困意与懊悔，“B….”他揉着眼睛。因为这样对眼球不好，所以Bruce捉住了他的手。“听我说……今晚我很抱歉……我搞砸了。”

小孩顺势坐了起来，软软的，“我应该控制好我的情绪。可最近……”Jason望着他抬起的手掌，有时候他的身边确实存在着一些说不通的现象，“一些事发生了，这没道理…我！”

“Jay、”Bruce再一次握住他的手，“会没事的。不管发生什么，我们都会陪在你身边。”

“你保证。”Jason看起来就像只落魄不堪的小动物，等待一个温暖的怀抱。

“我保证。”Bruce让小孩躺下，扯着张蚕丝被盖在两人身上，并细心地替对方掖好，今晚有个伴也挺好的。

但他迟迟没有合眼。

Bruce不禁怀疑自己是不是从一开始就是错的，Jason已经意识到自己的能力甚至为此而苦恼着，是不是该跟他坦白了？告诉他，他是一名巫师，他应该生活在苏格兰的一所美好且安全的魔法学校里，跟他的同类们一起。而不是在这罪恶的温床里每晚不好好睡觉冒着生命危险跟罪犯们搏斗。

Jason跟Dick都值得更好的。

也不知道什么时候睡着的，但在错误的时间叫醒Batman绝对不是个明智的选择。

但他敏锐依旧的听力在困顿中捕捉到了关键字：“Lett…ter…B..ruc…”

“信！”Bruce猛地睁开眼，毫无形象可言，“那些信！”

被吓得往后跌的Dick踉踉跄跄地稳住身体，“Clark带了一封信过来。”

“什么信？”Jason还在他身边蜷缩着酝酿一个大大的懒腰。

“不知道，Clark说要亲自……等等、”Dick眯起眼睛审视他，“你说，那‘些’信？”

糟。Bruce忽视他曾经的搭档，跳下床，朝门厅飞奔：别告诉我那是——

“嘿！早安Bruc…”衣着简单淳朴的小镇男孩跟他打招呼，却被来势汹汹的Bruce Wayne惊呆了。

这紧致的裤衩有点辣眼……

Bruce猛地夺走Clark手里的信封，比以往的要轻盈，但羊皮纸以及同样花哨（这回H改成了S）的封蜡让他知道这决不简单。

[孤独堡垒，Clark Kant收   
劳驾转交至韦恩庄园下的蝙蝠洞，蝙蝠侠，Bruce Wayne]

“我在一直北极熊那儿收到的。”Clark面露愁容，“接着我马上就来找你了。”

世界最佳搭档郑重地对视片刻后，Bruce拆开信。 

一张质量上乘的羊皮纸上洋洋洒洒一串花体字：

[YOU FOOL]

刹那间，宛如地动山摇，庄园厚实的大门被猛地冲开，成百的信从庄园的各个入口涌入，纸片就像机关枪一样喷在他们身上。Clark已经被震惊地飘到天花板，站在楼梯也依旧被纸片袭击的Dick与Jason惊恐地抱在一团。

认真的？

Bruce站在纸堆中间。那七个字母烙印在他的脑海里。

“韦恩庄园，尊敬的Jason···Peter·Todd先生收。”Jason从地上随意捡起其中一封信，念到。

“这到底他妈的怎么回事！Bruce！”Dick怒吼。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> *文中的Jason对于自己的能力有错误的认识。他意识到自己情绪的剧烈变化会伴随异常现象发生，所以他以为是他的异常能力影响他的情绪。以至于觉得自己是个邪恶的存在。【举例：黑凤凰】  
> 但事实上魔力不是由情绪才有的，而是因为他的情绪暴动导致周围的魔力气场增强。【举例：HP第一部里面的那块突然消失的玻璃】  
> *S是Snape的S噢！  
> *请不要较真时间线  
> *预知一切的阿福为了不受殃及已经进房间躲起来了。


End file.
